Amber's Academy Adventure
by AkixYusei
Summary: When 15 year old Amber Rose Misawa leaves for duel academy, she not only makes new friends, but she meets the one person who was missing from her life, her father. What will she do to re-unite her parents and pass all of her classes. Contains BastionxOC
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first attempt at a Yugioh GX fanfic.

Bastion: And why am I here?

Because, you are so cute, and besides, your epic!

Bastion: Umm thanks. Anyway, AkixYusei doesn't own Yugioh GX but she owns Amber, Brooke, Lexi, and Daisy

That's true. I'm sorry if this sucks, as I said, this is my first attempt at a Yugioh GX fanfic.

* * *

Amber's POV

* * *

"Bye Amber," My mom, Daisy, yelled out as I began to leave.

"Bye Mom!" I said, walking out the door, and heading towards the docks.

My name is Amber Rose Misawa, and my Mother is Alice Misawa, but for some reason, all of her friends call her Daisy, it may because she is fascinated by daisies, but I don't know. I never knew my dad because he left before I was born, plus, my mom refuses to talk about him.

I had just about reached the dock when someone ran into me.

"Sorry, sorry!" The girl said, helping me up.

"It's ok; I wasn't hurt, were you?" I said, looking at the girl. She had light brown hair with green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and a skirt.

"No," She said "My name is Brooke, Brooke Yuki."

"It's nice to meet you Brooke," I said "My name is Amber, Amber Misawa"

"Misawa, Misawa…I've heard that name before," She said.

"Maybe your parent's knew my…mom" I said, glancing up at the boats "Are you heading to duel academy?"

"Yes, are you?" She asked, and I nodded "Sweet, maybe we'll both be in the same dorm and be roommates"

"That would be great!" I said. Awesome, my first day at the academy and I already have made a friend.

We walked onto the boat and rushed to the edge.

"So, what type of deck do you use?" I asked, hoping to make conversation.

"I use a warrior deck like my dad does. What about you?" She said, glancing at me.

"I have a few different types, but my best is either my plant deck or my dragon deck" I said, looking over at the ocean.

The ocean made me remember my first time at the beach. I was five and my mom had to force me into the water.

"Amber, hello, snap out of it," Brooke yelled, snapping me out of my memories.

"What?" I said, glaring at her.

"We're almost there" She said, pointing at the academy.

My blue eyes widened in excitement, its bigger then I imagined it to be.

"Come on," Brooke yelled, running off of the boat after it had docked. I smiled and followed her, my dark brown hair blowing in the slight wind.

I walked over to receive my jacket.

_So I'm a Ra yellow. That's what my mom said she was when she first started duel academy. I wonder what Brooke is. _I thought, glancing over at my friend, who was putting on a Ra yellow uniform as well.

"Amber!" She yelled, running over to me 'You're Ra yellow too?" I nodded.

"Come on. Let's head to our dorm room." I said, walking off, with her following.

We opened the door to our room to see that there was already another girl in there. She had deep blue hair and blue eyes.

"Oh great," The girl said, sarcastically "Roommates."

"Hi," Brooke said "I'm Brooke Yuki!"

"Yuki… wait! Your dad wouldn't happen to be Jaden Yuki?" The girl asked

"Yep, and my mom is Alexis Yuki." She said

"Interesting, seems like my dad knew your parents. I'm Lexi, Lexi Truesdale, and my father was Zane Truesdale" Lexi said

"My name is Amber Misawa, my mother is Daisy Misawa," I said.

"Wait, what about your father?" She asked

"I…never knew my father," I said quietly "He left before I was born"

"Oh," Both girls said, taking out their schedules.

"Let's see if we have any classes together," I said, taking out my schedule.

I read over my classes. 1. Dueling physics Honors 2. Sports 3. Dueling history 4. Study hall 5. Dueling (Lunch) 6. Dueling basics, my homeroom was with my physics teacher.

"Looks like we have all of our classes except first period together," Brooke said, and Lexi nodded, saying the same thing.

"That's cool," I said "And I have my physics teacher for homeroom, great." I hated… no loathed physics, but I was amazing at it. My mom had mentioned once that I had gotten that from my father. It was one of the few things I knew about him, I also know that my eyes were the same color and I had a similar personality.

"Come on you two," Lexi said "We have to get to homeroom so we can get our textbooks and such." I let out a low groan and nodded.

We all walked out and headed in opposite directions. I went into the Physics room and sat down in a chair at the far end of the back row. Other people filed in as well, the teacher came in last.

I didn't pay much attention to what he was saying, he probably mentioned his name, but I really didn't care. He began to call role.

"Amber Rose?" He called out.

"Here," I said, and I began to think that my mother enrolled me by my first and middle name only.

"And Miss. Rose, may I speak with you after homeroom?" He asked

"Sure, whatever," I said, and he finished calling role.

All of the kids that didn't have him next period left and the teacher lead me into his office.

"Well Amber, you are the only 1st year in my honors Dueling Physics." He mentioned

"Yeah well my mother always said that I got that from my dad," I said, and I saw his eyes flash with confusion.

"Who was your father, and your mother," He asked.

"I never knew my father, but my mother is Daisy Misawa." I told him.

I saw a flash of recognition flash through his eyes and he smiled warmly.

"I knew your mother," He said "She was a kind, caring girl who I went to duel academy with when I went here."

"Really," I said, jolting up "Does that mean you knew my father as well?"

He nodded, and smiled kindly.

"Did Daisy ever tell you much about him?" He asked

"Not really, she said that he was amazing at Physics, had nice blue eyes and a temper. She said I got my eyes, my physics skills, and my temper from him." I told him.

"Well, I noticed that you weren't paying much attention to my welcome and introduction speech, so I'll tell you my name now. My name is Dr. Bastion Misawa." He said, and my jaw dropped "I believe you said your Mother was Daisy Misawa, and I have to tell you that I was once that beautiful woman's husband, and I am, apparently, your father."

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Buongiorno(good morning) or Buanosera(good evening) I'm back with chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, I've been incredibly busy.

Bastion: What's with the Italian

I'm taking Italian in school, so I may as well use it outside.

Bastion: Whatever, and can't you have Amber here for one?

No! Though I did try to ask her, but she yelled and went back to doing whatever, so you're stuck with me!

Bastion: Dang it, oh well, AkixYusei doesn't own Yugioh GX.

Oh and if it feel's rushed, it's because writers block kicked in around the middle, and I had to use one of the idea's I had for a later chapter for this one. Also, I finished typing this at about 6 in the morning, sorry.

* * *

Amber's POV

* * *

"You're my what?" I managed to stutter out. I felt shocked, this isn't possible.

"I'm your father, it not that hard to figure out," Dr. Misawa said. The shock that I had felt suddenly changed to pure anger,

"If you really are my father then why did you leave?" I screamed "Why did you leave Mom, didn't you love her?"

"I do love her," He said calmly "I had to leave. I needed to pursue my career."

"Was that worth it?" I said "Was it worth leaving your family?"

"Honestly no," He said "I was never happy after leaving her, and I'm still not. Every day, I think about Daisy, and wish that I had the courage to go back and apologize. I know though, that she will never forgive me."

"You don't know that!" I said, standing up "Mom loves you, she always has and she always will." I stormed out of his office and out of the classroom. I could care less about class. I just wanted to get away.

I climbed on top of the Slifer Red dorm and looked up at the sky.

"Hello," I heard, and I looked down. I saw a Slifer Red boy with black hair and grey eyes, he was kind of cute. "What are you doing up there?"

"That's none of your business," I yelled

"Well will you at least come down?" He said. I sighed and climbed down, glaring at the young boy.

"My name is Alex, what's yours?" He asked

"Amber Rose." I said, looking up "Why aren't you in class?"

"There is no class today; all that is required is homeroom." The kid, Alex, said

"Oh, then I guess I should go back to my dorm room, I need to talk to my friends," I said

"See you around?" He asked and I nodded, smiling slightly. I ran back to my dorm and spotted Brooke and Lexi waiting outside our room.

"Hey guys," I muttered, unlocking the door and heading inside.

"Is something wrong?" I heard Brooke ask.

"Nothing really, except that my physics teacher is my father." I cried, jumping on my bed, and burying my face in my pillow.

"What?" The two of them said.

"You heard me!" I screamed "He's my father, according to him, the only reason he left was because he had to 'pursue his career'" I began to sob, this isn't right.

Brooke ran to my side and rubbed my back. I heard a knock on the door, and Lexi ran to get it.

"Is…Amber here?" I heard, oh great, he's here.

"Yes she is, and who are you?"

"Bastion Misawa…her…father," He said "May I come inside?"

"Sure," She said, and I heard him walk closer to me.

"Can I be alone with my daughter?" He asked. Brooke nodded and walked outside with Lexi.

I sat up straight and wiped my eyes, glaring at Dr. Misawa, I refused to call him dad, at least for now. "What do you want?"

"I want…," He said "You to call Daisy, I need to talk to her again?"

"Ok," I said, I don't know why I did that, maybe I just wanted to reunite my family. I took out my cell phone and dialed my mom's number.

"Hi, you've reached the phone of Daisy's Misawa, I probably forgot to charge my phone again or I'm extremely busy, please leave a message and call back at a later date." He frowned and hung up.

"If you don't remember, Mom's always been forgetful," I said, spitefully "She's most likely forgotten to charge her phone again." He nodded.

"Amber," He said "Come for a walk with me please." I stood up and nodded. We walked out. I glanced at Brooke and Lexi as we walked passed.

The two of us walked into the forest by the school.

"This is where your mom and I snuck out after the night," He said "This is also where we shared our first kiss, and I had proposed to her." Dr. Misawa's eyes shone with sadness, he really does miss my mom.

"Why did you take me out here?" I asked

"Because…" He said "I wanted to learn about you, I'm sorry that I missed part of your life and I want to find out more about you."

I took a deep breath. "My birthday is April 17, 1994. I use a dragon and a plant deck. I don't like physics much, but I excel at it. I was the best duelist at my old school, but I had one of the lowest grades in most of my classes. I'm an avid reader, and am almost never found without my IPod touch."

Pain flashed though Dr. Misawa's eyes. "1994…t-that means Daisy was pregnant when I left. This isn't right, I'm so sorry Amber. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Of course," I said, I can't believe I was saying this, perhaps it's just my longing for a father "Dad, promise that you will call my mom again later, and apologize."

"I promise Amber," He said "I promise…"

Suddenly my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I said

"Am I speaking to Amber Misawa?"

"Yes," I said

"I need to notify you that you're mother got into a serious car accident, and she is currently in a coma."

"W-what," I said, tears building up in my eyes.

"We suggest that you come soon, we're debating whether or not to pull the plug."

I hung up, the tears beginning to spill over.

"Amber, is something wrong?" Dad asked, wrapping my arms around him

"Mom," I said, sobbing into his chest "Mom's in the hospital."

* * *

Now Please review, and no flames. Flames make me sad, and when I'm sad, I don't update as fast.


End file.
